The Roads We Choose
by Melissande
Summary: The roads we choose in life can change everything...it did for them.
1. Chapter 1

The Roads We Choose

Summary: She never thought she'd end up where she had, but it all depends on the roads we choose.

Title: The Roads We Choose

Genre: Drama/Romance/Angst

Rating: (esp. if it's over PG-13) PG-13 although has brief dealings with rape

Author Name: Mel

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine.

Archive: Where ever just ask.

Pairing(s): (Main pairings ONLY) I am not telling…would give away surprise…so just read.

Author Notes: (If any) This has been written twice and well this is the culmination of both works. Also this ignores most storylines, except a few, umm Stephanie and Hunter never got divorced…using Hunter instead of name Paul…Just like it better…umm I guess no roster split. In other words just go with the flow and hopefully it will all make sense in the end. And if not we'll pretend it did. K?

Explicit Contents Warning...DEALS BRIEFLY WITH RAPE, you are warned.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"There's a man over there watching us."

"Huh?" She turned and looked in the direction her five year old soon was pointing. Who she saw there made her eyes go large, her breathe catch in her throat.

"Mommy?" came the questioning voice of her five year old son.

She quickly recovered herself enough to smile reassuringly down at her son.

"Do you know who it is Mommy?"

"Yes, do you remember Mommy used to work with Daddy, Auntie Stephy, Uncle Hunter and Grandpa and Grandma?"

Her son nodded his yes.

"Well mommy used to work with that man. In fact he was friends with Uncle Hunter. And well Mommy used to work with him."  
"Okay."

The boy accepted his mother's explanation, going back to building the sand castle he had been building with his mother and two year old sister.

But his mother still watched the man. He was tall and somehow more lean and harder than she remembered. She had seen him before in the past, but it had been awhile. He seemed even more handsome than she remembered. He'd always been hot in her friend's terms. She had been unable to believe he had chosen her when they began to date. He was so beautiful and cocky, but underneath he was sweet and caring and he loved her. Or so she had thought. They had been hot and heavy for almost two years and everyone said they would be married before the end of the year. But they were all wrong. She'd found out she was pregnant. She'd been shocked at first, then so happy. She'd gone to tell him. Getting past the hotel clerk was easy. He could tell she was happy and obviously in love with the person she was going to visit. So he'd given her the key. She had made her way upstairs, and then quietly entered his room. She knew he'd be asleep or should be. He'd be tired from the show then from more than likely being drug out for a drink. So she wanted to surprise him by kissing him awake. Instead she had received the surprise.

He was not alone. There was someone else in the bed with him. She saw them in the mirror. They were locked in an embrace that left no doubts both wanted to be in the other's arms. The "Oh, God, Trish," brought her out of her stupor enough to slowly leave the hotel room.

She felt like she was going to die. How she made it out of the hotel she would never remember. The next thing she knew she was wondering the city streets, aimlessly. She eventually ended up in a park, in the dead of night, all alone. Then her life changed forever. She never saw the dark figure sneaking up on her. She was hopelessly lost in her own world. It was not until he grabbed her, pulling her backwards into the bushes did she know what was happening. The man savagely violated her, ending her unborn child's life before the father even knew of its existence. He then stabbed her and left her for dead. She just lay there. She was blank and numb. She lost consciousness several times, before a jogger found her early the next day.

The next few days were a blur as she was sedated. She remembered seeing some of her close friends, the Chrises, Adam, Jay, Dawn Marie. Then she remembered seeing the McMahons, all of them, but especially Shane. He always seemed to be there when she awoke. They'd always been friends, even dated briefly when she had first joined the company. The few times she saw _him _she grew hysterical. The doctors and nurses told him to stay away, but he didn't. He came again and again. He finally realized she must have seen him with Trish. When he came back a final time, Shane took him aside and told him if he valued his job in the WWE he would stay far away from her. He didn't ever return that see knew of.

As she and Shane spent time together during her recovery they became better friends. Eventually she told him everything that had happened, he helped her recover, and he became her rock. They became very close; she began to spend more time with the McMahon's and even Hunter and eventually became part of the family. It didn't surprise anyone in the company when on an episode of Raw, Shane asked her, who was known to the world as Lita, to join him in the ring with his parents and sister and then he went down on one knee and proposed to her. She gladly accepted. She knew this was the path she was meant to take. She had never really been more content than she had in the past few months with Shane. She loved him and he loved her completely.

Yet again it didn't surprise anyone when six months later she walked into Vince McMahon's office in Stamford, CT, to resign from the WWE. He completely understood; especially, since she had just announced to the world that she was three months pregnant with her first child with her husband Shane McMahon. Amy and Shane had married within two weeks of their engagement; they'd seen no reason to wait. She had not looked back since she had left. She was still connected to the WWE, so it wasn't like she never saw her old friends. She even occasionally was seen by the public, but she mainly stuck to her home with her husband and now two children.

She'd once dreamed of a little boy with dark hair and blue eyes with his father's cocky smile. Now she had a beautiful little boy with dark hair and hazel eyes, and his grandfather's attitude of I own everything. It amused the whole family to no ends. He was something else. Already said he was going to be a wrestler then runs the company like his great grandfather, grandfather and father. She knew he would do it.

She finally came out of her reflective thoughts as a shadow fell across the ground where she was sitting with her son and daughter. She looked up as her son did.

"Mommy, the man is here."  
"I can see that sweetie."

The man finally spoke, "Hi Amy, it's been along time."

"Yes it has. What about six years?"

He nodded. Randy Orton had watched the woman he loved have a life without him for six long years. He had never known she could be so beautiful. He had dreamed of having the life with her that Shane McMahon shared. He had dreamed of him being the father to her children. He had ruined those chances though the night he had given into drunken temptations and chosen to sleep with Amy's then best friend Trish Stratus. He had regretted it everyday of his life since. He had tried to see her in the hospital, but finally had to stop trying if not for his sanity then hers.

He remembered the last time he had went to visit. Shane had been waiting for him. He took Randy aside and told him what she had seen and just why she had been there. Randy had felt like finding a roof and jumping. From that point on he knew he had to leave her alone. He had chosen a road that had led to their destruction and he now had to pay for it by letting her find a new path to follow, but he had never stopped loving her.

He looked down at the little boy building a sand castle then to the little girl who had been sleeping on a near by blanket, then to Amy who had a slightly swollen stomach then to her eyes. She looked as though she too had been reliving some of the past as he had.

"I was in the neighborhood; I had a meeting with Vince and Steph about my new title reign. I found myself walking and well found you. I am sorry for bothering you. I just wanted to get a glimpse of you. You look wonderful, happy, and gorgeous. I am glad you go the life you deserve."

She remained quiet then spoke.

"Thank you. And I hear that things are going well for you and let me remember is it Ashley?"

"Yeah. We are doing well. I think I could see us being serious even to marry one day."

"Well I hope it works out for you. You, too, deserve to be happy."  
They both grew quiet then the boy who had listened to all spoke.

"So what's your name?"  
"I'm Randy."

"Really? That's my name too."

Randy smiled he knew this.  
"Wow, it's a small world. So what ya making buddy?"

They all seemed to accept the roles life had given them and made the best of an afternoon in the park. Eventually Shane came to join them and he could now look at Randy without disdain because he was grateful to the man, because his mistake made it possible for Shane's happiness. They all seemed to accept the roads they had chosen and knew it was for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Unexpected Path

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the kiddies and the idea.

Distribution: Here, some yahoo groups, everyone else ask.

Summary: Amy deals with loss and life with a little chat.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Lita/Shane, Lita/Randy

-X-

Amy McMahon looked at her three children and smiled a sad smile. She'd been having a hard time for the past two years, but now things were looking up.

Amy McMahon had married Shane McMahon several years ago. She'd been in pain then. Pain over the betrayal by her boyfriend, Randy Orton, pain over the brutal violation of her body and pain over the loss of her son.

Amy had lost so much, but had gained so much when she'd woken up in the hospital with Shane McMahon clasping her hand. When he'd helped her get over the betrayal by Randy, her boyfriend of two years and her best friend, Trish, and then dealing with the emotional distress after the rape and loss of her and Randy's baby, Amy had known that Shane was the one. The one she'd been waiting for. The one she was going to married.

They'd quickly married and had Randall Vincent right away, then his sister, Jesse Christine, and finally Kennedy Shane. While Amy had been pregnant with Kennedy, Randy Orton had reentered her life. She'd been enjoying a day in the park with her children and he was just there. Amy had always known she was going to see him again.

They'd made their peace that day before Shane had joined them. Amy had been able to look at Randy and not feel regret or loss or wonder about what if. She'd had Shane and she had been secure in that love.

But that couldn't' last. No loss seemed to be a thread written into the fabric of Amy's life.

She'd lost her baby and now god had decided to take her beloved Shane.

They'd been in Mexico celebrating their seventh anniversary as well as the recent birth of their third child, when tragedy struck.

Shane had had a headache. So he had lain down. But when he woke up he couldn't see. It was the strangest thing. Shane had always been healthy, then suddenly not. Amy had been terrified as when they had contacted medical authorities and then flown home quickly to see specialist.

It had been the worst news. Shane had an inoperable brain tumor. He only had a few weeks to live. Amy was devastated. They'd tried to be strong for each other and for the children, but it had been so hard. Amy had wanted to die with him. But she couldn't because she had to think about her children.

Her children who were now seven, four and two. She had been mother and father to them. Of course the McMahons had been there. They loved Amy and the children. Hunter had particularly begun to pay loads of attention to the boys, who would grow up with out a father, but Hunter had his own two children with Stephanie to worry about. Vince had been strong and there, but he was always so busy.

That was when Randy once more appeared in her life. He'd been there to hold her hand when she'd shared the news with everyone that Shane had died. He had held her hand when she was told Shane was to be inducted into the Hall of Fame, for his spread and use of media in the WWE and wrestling.

Randy had been there whenever she needed him. And they'd redeveloped a strong friendship. That friendship had grown over time though and now Amy found herself sitting in front of Shane's head stone talking to him.

"Hi honey. I miss you. The kids are so big. I know you know that though, since you see us everyday. I just it's been hard without you. God Shane I miss you so much."

Amy said as she leaned forward and touched the words…_Shane Brandon McMahon, Beloved by Many, Father, Husband, Son, Brother, Friend…Where Have you Gone? _

She took a few moments to just breathe. She'd promised herself she wouldn't cry, but that was easier sad then done.

"Rand, as he likes to be called now, still wants to be a wrestler. He says that he will be World Champion by the age of eighteen, then president of the company by thirty. I'm sure he'll do it. He's just like Vince. I don't know if that's good or bad."

She let out a little chuckle.

"Jess is so beautiful. She is going to break some hearts. Then Kenny, Shane, whatever he wants to be called when he grows up…he's just like you. So sweet and loving. He looks just like you too. You may be gone, but you're still here aren't you?"

She grew quiet.

"So…the reason I am here…Randy."

Amy grew silent for a moment.

"I know…he was an ass and broke my heart, but he has changed so much. The loss of Ashley and his baby, his second baby, made his change. He's more responsible. More of a Man. I guess he finally grew up. He has been such a help since you left. He has been there when I need him and well I am sure you saw us getting closer. I don't know what to think Shane. I want to love him again. I already love him again. I know if you were here…there'd be no question. You and I would have already had baby four by now, add to our brood. You always said we'd make our own wrestling stable. But you're not. I'm alone. I know I have the family and my friends and your friends, our friends, but I don't want to be alone anymore. You've been gone for two years now. The kids need someone stable in their lives; I need someone…so I guess I'm here to tell you that I'm marrying him. He will never be you, just as you were never him. I love you both so much. I never knew I could love so much. So Shane…I am saying goodbye. I miss you so much, and love you as more than you'll ever know. But I have to move on. We planned on forever, but didn't get it so. I'm here and you're there. So I'm going to marry Randy and be happy. I just wanted to talk to you about it. You see Randy asked me and I ran. I ended up here and well I know…I'm going to marry him."

Amy let out a sigh. She'd been out to dinner with Randy. They'd been dating a little over six months. He'd been a surrogate father to the kids, the McMahons had accepted him. She'd been accepted by the Orton's. It was wonderful. Then he'd said he wanted to marry her and she'd freaked.

Amy had driven for hours and ended up here.

Amy stood, brushing off some dirt and grass. She leaned forward and kissed the headstone, then stood and turned walking away from her old life and going head on towards her new one.


End file.
